


between hell and heaven

by crazyzaika



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, F/F, F/M, Love, M/M, Unplanned Pregnancy, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 15:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20509412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyzaika/pseuds/crazyzaika
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia has done it. She graduated from the private middle school for high society daughters and could persuade her father to let her way, so she could study. In Magnolia at the M.C. University she get to know a group of people, which would change her life. Amongst other things she found her potential real love. She give her heart away, believed her heart and trusts someone with the most bad reputation. [complete Summary in the prolog NaLu # Gajevy # Miraxus # Gruvia ]





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this fanfiction. I’m decided to translate my story into english. And yes, my english is bad. So pls bear with it. This start is a bit sad and the prolog isn’t really long, but the first chapter would be longer ^^ 
> 
> Your Z

She chocked again, while hot tears ran down hear checks. A new wave of nausea rose in her, pushing upward and her slender fingers clutching the rim of the toilet. And then she vomited noisily the breakfast. She felt fingers holding back her hair, felt the soft fingertips on her neck. A fresh barrage of tears flowed down her cheeks. Her heart ached, and she wished he was here. But he was not. Why should he? He had only played with her after all.

»You have to tell him.«

»I know ... but I can’t. I want ... it hurts, Levy«, she said, straightening herself slowly. Meanwhile, Levy handed her a wet rag and a cup of water so she could rinse her mouth and then helped her up. She sniffed and accepted these things. While she spit the water back into the sink. She looked into the big bathroom mirror. She had not looked like that before. It used to be an image of liveliness and joy of life. And now? The long hair hung on her straw and knotted from the head, her skin was dry and generally she was morbidly pale. The once lively eyes seemed like two dark abysses, deep, muddy and soulless.

She was a daunting image and she quickly averted her eyes. She did not want to see that anymore. This ... sight of herself. She knew she could just go to him. To tell him that she loved him and what happened, but that didn’t work. Because he simply didn’t want her. And that tortured her mentally. It destroyed her and turned her life into hell. Because he had only played with her and pushed her into a deep abyss because she had dared to trust him. Because she thought he would love her.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys, here comes the first chapter. I hope you like it. Tell me your thoughts ;)  
Looking forward to know them :3
> 
> And a big thank you goes to doginshoe, who checked this.
> 
> Greets Z

She hummed contently while her bodyguard and childhood friend Loki helped her carry her suitcases. She was so excited and glanced across the campus. The Magnolia University grounds were large and spacious. High Gothic style buildings rose up into the clear spring sky and she felt absolute reverence. Her heart was beating excitedly in her chest and the blonde looked around radiantly. Students walked across the campus laughing cheerfully or sat together in small groups on the lawn. Old trees lined the paved paths that ran from one building to the next.

“Ojou-sama,” Loki started, but she interrupted him immediately.

“Lucy, Loki. Lucy. Not Princess, not Ojou-sama or Lucy-sama. Just Lucy. How many times do I have to tell you that?,” she stood next to a big pink suitcase, her arms crossed in front of her breasts and looked up at Loki. He seemed a little embarrassed, but then nodded. Strained he looked into the sky so that he would not be tempted to stare at her breasts. Redness spread over her cheeks.

“All right... Lucy,” Loki replied. Lucy pulled up a brow, then she grinned broadly and embraced Loki's arm strongly.

“Very nice. Then we can go and look for my dormitory,” she said beaming, packing her suitcase and dragging Loki with her. He had to grin and let himself be dragged along, even if she couldn't drag him along normally if he didn't really want her to. Lucy was as cheerful and hilarious as he had rarely seen her in her father's and his employer's home, so it didn't bother him at all.

_____________

“And?”

“What and?”

“Which one do you choose this time?,” Laxus asked and grinned as the gaze of his bright soul mirrors glided over the new arrivals. He would love to nibble, but then Mirajane would rip his ass up to his ears. And even if he didn't love her, at least that what he believed it, he desired her. She was just extremely sexy and fitted him perfectly.

Natsu who laid smoking on the grass, straightened up and blew smoke into the air. A look from hungry dark eyes glided across the campus and then he saw her. His next goal. A dirty grin spread across his face as he pointed his cigarette in the right direction. Laxus followed his gaze and laughed.

“Never in his life. Look at how she looks around. I also know who that is,” Laxus said. Gajeel just came to them and settled ponderously on the lawn.

“Already betting again,” he asked with a deep humming voice. Laxus grinned and pointed to a blonde, busty beauty wearing a blouse and an ankle-length skirt. She wore her hair braided into two plaits. Gajeel laughed out loud. Like Laxus, he had immediately recognised who it was. Natsu, however, frowned confusedly. He just didn't understand the joke.

“What is so funny about it,” he asked and pulled his brows together. Laxus fell aside laughing and rolled over the lawn. Anger crept up in Natsu. He didn't like it when Laxus laughed at him. Generally when you laughed over him.

“This is Lucyanna Layla Heartfilia. Or for short Lucy Heartfilia. Daughter of the Heartfilia empire. She's an absolute wallflower and has more class than you'll ever have, Nat-chan,” said another voice and Gray sat down with them. He was as cool as ever and Natsu growled at him as fire broke out on his skin.

“Don't make fun of me, all right?,” he growled and his eyes narrowed. The pupils contracted into slits.

“Okay, how much do we want to bet that she rejects you,” Gajeel asked and grinned broadly, exposing a row of fangs. Natsu crossed his arms in front of his chest as he pulled the cigarette between his lips again.

“2000 Jewell?” he then suggested. The boys laughed.

“What, are you afraid that you will be blank,” Gajeel asked giggling. Natsu snorted.

“It’s only a game. I won’t let myself be chained. And for one round with her, I think 2000 jewel is good money, don’t you think? More than I would pay for anybody else,” he said and shrugged his muscular shoulders. His boys stared at him. Did he actually notice that he had just put a rich, probably naïve girl on the level with a whore? Probably not, huh?

“So? Deal, or no deal,” Natsu asked and looked at the others waiting. Gray looked over at Lucy, who happily pulled a young man with her. She seemed so frivolous, so lively. And he knew that if Natsu wanted to get her, he had to get her to fall in love with him and that would destroy Lucy. He knew that. But ... he didn't think she would give in so easily. On the one hand there was this other guy and something told him that she was certainly not so easy to catch and that Natsu would really have to tear his ass open for Lucy.

“I still don't think you can get her around. It's a bet,” he said and hit. The others grinned slightly and followed. None of the boys really believed that Natsu would get them. After all, it was Lucy Heartfilia. She was a high society daughter and certainly wasn't naive enough to fall for Natsu's sayings, was she? Natsu just grinned wider while he stood up, took a last pull from his cigarette and then burned the stump with a flame in his hand.

“Well then, let's get to work, shall we?,” He laughed quietly and then followed his victim. He was looking forward to tasting her and making her his own. He followed her and the strange, orange-haired guy. They went to one of the dorms and he grinned wider. He lived in the same dormitory. Fairy House was an old house donated by Fairy Tail when the university was founded. He grinned broadly. That way it would be easy to besiege and seduce her.

_________________

Lucy ran next to Loki and laughed at the joke he had made. She felt so incredibly free and happy if she could change. She knew she looked absolutely boring. She knew it herself, but maybe she could change here? Maybe then she would also become more courageous? And maybe, just maybe she could find someone here who would love her. Someone she could love who was good and honest. Manly and gentle as well. Her heartbeat accelerated at the thought that she might find her great love here and nervousness filled her senses.

Loki took her to room 3.400 and bowed slightly to her. She smiled slightly, even though for a moment sadness scurried over her features. She had hoped that he would be her friend here and not her bodyguard. But right now it turned out that he was still just her bodyguard. She felt icy claws of loneliness reach for her heart, but she immediately conjured a mask of happiness back onto her face so as not to worry Loki as he stood up again.

“Lucy-s... Lucy, this is your room. Do you want me to help you with the storage? If not, then I would go to my room myself,” he said and improved when, out of habit, he wanted to address her as Lucy-sama again. He smiled politely. Unobtrusively, he had been keeping an eye on his surroundings the whole time and still felt that look on him. He had the strong feeling that they were being watched. And that disturbed him extremely. Then Lucy shook her head and smiled.

“No, that's all right, Loki. I can't lay siege to you all the time. Honestly, I can do that little unpacking on my own,” she said and laughed, waving off. She wasn't a little child anymore and would manage that on her own. She knew that. Loki pulled up a brow and his mouth twitched. She knew that look. She knew that he never took her seriously. She knew that, but why did he care? She pressed her lips together, then she unlocked the door, at first, she was a bit clumsy, but Loki didn't help her because he knew that she wanted to do it herself. And he couldn't always be there so she didn't have to get her hands dirty. She reached for the second suitcase he had carried, then took hers and dragged them into the room she would share with two other girls. Then she kicked the door again, grinning at Loki.

“I'll see you later.”

“Very well, Lucy,” he replied, smiling and suggesting another bow, then he left. Lucy looked after him and sighed slightly. Then she closed the door and leaned against it, looked around the room. It was big and airy.

The walls were painted in a bright creamy white and the floor was covered with a warm, easy-care wooden floor. The room was rectangular. To her right was a partition wall. To her left was another door. On the wall next to her were two shelves filled with books and CDs. She smiled and let her gaze wander on. Next to the left wall was a double bed and there was a kind of second level, which was only waist-high and could be reached by a wide staircase.

A kind of glass fence separated the elevated one from the other floor. It went further into the room. On the raised floor there was a double bed on the left and one on the right, which had not been seen through the partition on the right. In the middle were three desks made of light wood, each with a swivel chair. Five wide, floor-to-ceiling windows let in a lot of light and someone had opened the windows so they could be ventilated. The white curtain fabric moved gently and she looked behind the partition. A recliner and a corner sofa stood on the wall and a plasma TV hung on the partition itself. A glass coffee table stood in front of the cream-coloured corner sofa. Lucy turned smiling once around herself.

Then the door opened and two girls came in laughing. They both had blue hair, one with short hair, brown eyes that were quite narrow and dainty while the other with slim, long blue waves and deep dark blue eyes. When they saw Lucy, they stopped abruptly. Silence spread throughout the room and all three stared at each other. Then both beamed.

“You must be Lucy,” said the smaller of the two, her brown eyes glowing. The other was a little more reserved, as it seemed. Redness spread to Lucy's cheeks.

“Uh... me,” she began and became even redder.

“I’m Levy McGarden and this is Juvia Lockser. We’re in the second semester. We are studying magic in research and combat,” she introduced her friend and herself, a smile radiating off her face. Lucy smiled.

“I'm Lucy Heartfilia and I study magic in medicine, research and combat,” she said and the blush on her cheeks grew deeper. The two girls made big eyes.

“Wow... then you have to be really smart when you study medicine. Research is difficult, but medicine«, Levi said with big eyes, but grinned.

“Um ... which bed is still available?” asked Lucy.

“The one on the right side of the hill,” Levy said and winked at her. Juvia grinned slightly and nodded in agreement. Lucy beamed, then she took her two suitcases and struggled to drag her to her bed. She was quite clumsy about it, but she managed. Levy and Juvia looked at each other for a moment, giggled, but they said nothing else. Lucy just looked too funny trying to get both suitcases up the few steps at the same time. You could see she rarely did anything herself, especially as Juvia and Levy knew she was the heiress of the Heartfilia empire. She had previously been checked out and informed. After a few minutes Lucy had made it and smiled proudly. And then she noticed that there didn't seem to be any cupboards. Confused, she frowned.

“There are no cupboards,” she asked.

“Yes, but they are magical,” Levy replied and came to her. Juvia followed them. Levy pointed to the wall next to Lucy.

“Put your hand on the smooth surface there,” she said, pointing to a strange surface in the wall that Lucy had never seen before. She was suspicious. She crawled on her knees over the wide bed and hesitantly laid her palm on it. The surface glowed and then a cupboard slid out of the wall. Lucy made big eyes, then she shone broadly. It was a shelf made of a transparent material and the compartments were numerous so that she could store all her things well. There was even a rail for clothes. She beamed at the two girls, then lifted one of the suitcases onto the bed, opened it and began to put her things away.

“That's so cool. We didn't have that much magic at my old school,” Lucy said, grinning broadly. Levy and Juvia watched her do something.

“Shall we help you?”

“No, no. Not yet, but thanks,” said Lucy and laughed slightly, waving off. She wanted to do everything on her own. Neither at home nor at the St. Virgo Star School for Higher Daughters each girl had two servants who constantly took everything away from her. But that way Lucy didn't even know how to make coffee or tea. She had been to this boarding school from an early age and for the first time she could do things herself without being told that as a daughter of the Heartfilia empire she was not allowed to do that.

“What's the university like?” Lucy asked when she was putting her clothes away.

“Mhm ... actually ... quite normal. There are no uniforms or anything like that and you just have to learn for yourself. Hardly anything is prescribed to you,” Levy said. She didn't know what Lucy was used to and she paused.

“So there is no fixed prayer hour?”

“Prayer hour?”

“No fixed mealtimes? No fixed night's rest?” Lucy asked and the two girls got bigger and bigger eyes. Lucy was excited. That promised to be an absolutely exciting time. There was a knock at the door. Juvia went to the door and opened it. Lucy herself continued to put her things away.

“Lucy... someone here wants to talk to you?” Juvia's words sounded more like a question than a statement. Levy looked at the door and got bigger eyes when she saw who was standing at the door, but didn't get a word out. Lucy went around her shelf and came to the door smiling.

“Yes?” she asked and then blinked in confusion. A guy with pink hair stood in front of her, towering over her by at least another head. He was slim, muscular, which you could notice well on his arms. He wore a tight black tank top with plain black jeans. On his right shoulder there was a black tattoo that confused her even more. The guy in front of her was completely unknown to her. His dark eyes captured her, that's how it felt. She felt heat on her cheeks. He looked good, but she knew he wasn't quite all right. His grin spoke of a man who had captured his prey.

“Can I help you?” she asked, confused. He grinned and then his left arm jumped forward, pulled her towards him and before she could do anything or say anything, his lips lay on hers. Her eyes bulged. What the ...?


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, and here is the second chapter. I hope you like it. Tell me your thoughts. A big thank you again to doginshoe, who corrected my stuff. She’s adorable.
> 
> Greets Z

She was clearly in shock, staring at him with her eyes wide open. He had drawn her tightly to himself, holding her tight. She felt his warmth. His arms holding her. It was as if her mind had been shut down. And then something damp slipped over her lips and squeezed between them. Was that just his tongue? She widened her eyes even more and then she took a swing and rammed her knee between his legs. He retreated, crashed against the door frame and groaned in pain. Lucy's face was bright red and she hastily backed off as she hectically rubbed her lips.

"So you’re perhaps a prude?" he grinned then, while he holding his aching crotch and rage crept up in her. She narrowed her eyes. At the St. Virgo Star School for Higher Daughters was everything was taken from them, but they were also taught self-defense. She breathed heavily as she swung around then, turning, did a roundhouse kick and rammed her foot into his face. Apparently this pink haired lump didn't seem to have expected it, because he didn't defend himself and fell backwards. However, his strong muscles seemed to catch himself before he could completely fall down.

"Woo... you are fiery after all, huh?" he asked and rubbed the slight bruise forming on his face. She had kicked properly and held back at the base.

"I want you to disappear immediately! Come on, get away, you disgusting lout," she screamed angrily and slammed the door shut. Silence lay down across the hall and a few room neighbours stuck their heads out of the door. Natsu grinned broadly, laughed and walked on. This frigid virgin would belong to him. He would make her melt and make her beg for more. Oh yes, and then he would drop her like a hot potato. She would regret that she had kicked him and rammed her knee into his more sensitive parts. She would so regret that.

Lucy was upset. Normally she had an absolute cheerful nature and didn't get angry or vindictive quickly, but that was too much. To kiss her like that! What had thought occurred to this idiot? Levy and Juvia looked at her with open mouths and big eyes.

"Wow ..."

It came from Levy. Neither girl would have thought that Lucy could strike like that. The blonde flinched slightly, then she felt burning redness on her cheeks and smiled slightly.

"I hope I didn't scare you? At my school self-defense was a compulsory subject and after the murder of my mother father wanted me to always be able to defend myself," she said and smiled. She felt visibly uncomfortable that Levy and Juvia looked at her like that now.

"Oh, no problem. It is refreshing and reassuring that you can defend yourself," Levy said and beamed broadly.

"You know... " she began and then hesitated briefly, "I want to be honest with you, Lucy. That was Natsu. You should definitely stay away from him. He's a player," Levy said, and for a moment sadness flitted over her face.

"Just like his friends," she added. Lucy frowned. She had almost thought so. Who for god's sake just kissed strangers? Lucy mustered Levy a little closer. She seemed so incredibly sad and Lucy hurt to see the girl like that. She had been so friendly earlier, seemed so happy and joyful. Actually, she should still unpack, but she decided that she wanted to do something with them, if they would agree.

"Okay... let's forget about this idiot, he's not worth our time," she beamed at them and Levy blinked, but didn't return the smile yet. Lucy took a step towards Levy, reaching for her hands.

"Levy, Juvia, I want to be friends with you," Lucy began and now looked at Juvia, who blinked for a moment, "do you think we can do something relaxing but fun here?"

Waiting and with radiant enthusiasm in her face Lucy looked at the girls who first looked at each other and then at Lucy again. Levy smiled and laughed quietly.

"Of course we can do something," she replied and for a moment Lucy saw something glittering in her right corner of her eye, but Levy had blinked quickly. Lucy grinned broadly. Juvia giggled quietly, then she made half a jump forward and hugged Levy and Lucy.

"But what do you think is a good thing?"

"Mhm ... Magictag?" suggested Levy and Juvia looked at the small magician with big eyes, then she giggled and grinned broadly. Lucy frowned for a moment and put her head at an angle. Magictag? Did they play that here too? Lucy went to her things. If they would play Magictag, then she needed different clothes, so much was certain.

"You can play Magictag here?" she asked and looked alternately at Levy and Juvia and the two nodded enthusiastically. Redness spread over Levy's cheeks. Lucy had taken a skin tight shirt and shorts out of the suitcase. Both in black. Then she pulled out gloves and arm and knee pads. Levy and Juvia stared at her. Excitement seized Lucy, but she saw the looks of the two girls and laughed slightly nervously.

"Um... what is it? I thought we're going to play MT?" she asked and used a shortcut that only regular players normally use. Levy and Juvia's eyes got bigger than they saw.

"Um ... we're not very good and we play only in the club where the equipment is provided, but …” Levy started pointing at the clothes, "can it be that you are a regular player?”

Lucy turned red and then nodded. She cleared her throat easily, got rid of her clothes and slipped into the sportswear she had always worn at her old school. She didn't put on the protective clothing except for the gloves, then she picked out her fighting boots that had been made especially for Magictag. They were basically black, knee-high laced boots with steel caps and a special sole, as well as made of particularly robust material. She sat down on her bed for a moment and put on her boots, tied them tight so that she would have a good hold in them.

"Yes ... I ... was a member of Team Virgo Star," she noted and shrugged her shoulders. It had been her school team. Her roommates almost dropped their jaws to the floor.

"Virgo Star!" Levy screamed and Juvia only got out an eep. Lucy smiled slightly and tied her long hair up into a bun.

"Uh yes... " she began. Maybe she should have kept it a secret after all? Magictag in itself was not a classic women's game. It was a kind of tactical war game. There was a large team of 30 men, divided into three subgroups of 10 people. They competed against a foreign team of 30 men and moved through a magical field. Depending on the type of field, the ground could suddenly change or the walls could move.

The goal was to defeat the leader of the opposing team and get the flag, as well as take out so many members of the opponent. They used handguns, rifles and ranged bullets to shoot colour balls, which were operated with magic on their opponents. Close combat was also allowed. Lucy knew that her school team was quite well known and especially popular with the female fans, who were rather rare. She wasn't surprised that Levy and Juvia had heard about her team, but she was a little surprised that they seemed to be fans.

"I hope you don't mind," Lucy asked and felt nervous. She didn't want to make fun of them and swallowed easily. But Levy and Juvia beamed at her and seemed to be happy.

"That's just brilliant," Levy whispered and beamed at her with big eyes. Lucy felt a burning blush on her cheekbones. She reached into the suitcase again. She had instinctively taken her old equipment with her and now she pulled out a weapon belt and two leg holsters and the girls stared at her with big eyes.

"So then... do we play?" Lucy asked and put on her equipment. Levy and Juvia nodded eagerly. Her heartbeat accelerated and she felt howexcitement gripped her. She loved Magictag and looked forward to it. She advised the girls to choose the right clothes so that they could move well and then they made their way to the club where they could play Magictag.

"Your face... who stepped on your dick?" Gray asked and the others laughed quietly when Natsu came back snorting rage. You could clearly hear the sarcasm dripping from the black-haired student's voice, but he wasn't laughing. Natsu growled at him angrily. He was not amused. On the contrary, he was furious.

"She kicked me," he snarled and pointed his finger at his face. Laxus pulled his head up and Gajeel made a soft whistle.

"Hooohh, the little one has something on her,' he said quietly and grinning broadly. Black smoke came out of Natsu's nostrils. A sign of how pissed off he really was. There was pure murder in the dark gaze. He absolutely didn't like it when a woman rejected him, not to mention when she kicked or hit him.

"She kicked me in the face with a roundhouse kick," he growled angrily and hit the wall. Anger was boiling in his veins and he felt the heat and the irritation burning in his fire.

"How about a round of MT against the newbies," Laxus asked and Natsu looked up, then he laughed diabolically. Crush some newcomers? With pleasure.

"Crushing a few weak newcomers will certainly lifts my spirits," he growled maliciously. Normally he stayed relatively calm, but today had pissed him off so much. Natsu slid past his boys and they followed him. They had been waiting for him on the lawn earlier to see how the first contact was going, but they didn’t expect that the little Heartfilia would defend herself and apparently had some basic knowledge in self-defense and was able to do something like a roundhouse kick? Gray grinned slightly at the thought and denied the laughter.

They had walked about 15 minutes and were already here. And Lucy thought that was just perfect. So she could come here regularly. The building was big and had a strong resemblance to a block. It was plain and simple. The walls didn't have any decorations, as it was usually the case. A sign that the building had been built by magic. The walls were in a light shade of grey and the edge of a black roof was easily visible. There were no windows at all, just a wide black double door with a magical sign hanging over it. Lucy smiled slightly and her soul mirrors glided over the letters. Fairy Magictag Center, stood there in colorful, glowing letters. Excitement filled her senses and she was already looking forward to doing her favorite sport again.

"Aren’t you guys excited?" she asked and you could hear the anticipation in her voice. Her eyes shone with joy and she felt her heart beat faster ass if she had been running. Levy giggled quietly.

"You love Magictag, don't you?"

"Oh yes. It's an enormously exhausting sport, but... I just love it," she replied with a broad grin, then she grabbed Juvia's and Levy's hands and pulled them towards the door, beaming with joy. When they were only a few meters away from the door, it was suddenly ripped open and three panicked teenagers ran out. Fog and smoke followed them and wobbled out.

They were full of dirt, sweat and seemed absolutely terrified. A girl followed them, but stumbled and fell lengthways. She cried, trembled and tried to lift herself up.

"WAIT," she shouted in tears and the boys stopped, ran back to her and pulled her panically to her feet, literally fleeing. Lucy frowned.

"What the..." she started and Levy and Juvia seemed a little scared. A bad feeling crept up on her and the urge to leave was strong.

"L-Lucy... maybe..." Juvia began and put a hand on her shoulder. Lucy stared into the slightly lit hall, then tightened her shoulders and marched right into the hall. Something was wrong here and she would see why just four young people had fled panically from the magictag-hall. In her opinion no one should flee panic-stricken unless there was an acute danger to their lives.

Light fog and wads of smoke wavered around her and scattered the light of the ceiling lights, but Lucy was used to something like that and so she didn't bother about it anymore. The gaze of her brown eyes glided through the great hall, checking the situation.

The hall was huge. She stood on a kind of platform connected to a metal walkway that surrounded the entire hall, allowing spectators to watch a game from the outside. On the platform on which she stood, there was a counter on the right hand side, as well as countless shelves with equipment. The registration office for the players. On the left side there were long benches and tables so that waiting players did not have to stand around. A wide staircase led down into a sinking. Lucy stepped to a metal boundary and looked down. A playing field twice the size of a stadium extended in impressive size. There was everything the heart desired. A labyrinth, a desert, a snow desert, a jungle, a kind of canyon and a kind of inhabited area.

"Lucy?"

She turned to the voice and saw Levy and Juvia following her hesitantly. They were afraid you could see that in their eyes and Lucy felt the tension in the air, could almost smell it. But before she could say anything, she heard the laughter and the footsteps that came over metal and then a group of four young men in professional equipment came up the stairs. They laughed and joked. And Lucy sensed it immediately. These four were the reason why these other youths had escaped. Anger was flowing inside her and her hands were clenching to fists, trembling with rage. Next to her Levy gasped, but Lucy didn't know why. Her gaze lay on a guy. He just pulled a helmet off his head, the light shimmered in his salmon colored hair and his grin was wide. Her eyes narrowed into slits. And instinctively she knew it was clearly his fault.

"L-L-Lucy..." Levy began, but before she could say anything else, she had already stepped forward, put her hands on her hips and looked at the guys arrogantly.

"So it was you guys, huh? Do you enjoy torturing the weak? How cowardly are you," she said loudly and clearly. The guys froze. They hadn't noticed Levy, Juvia or Lucy until now, but her words echoed and all four stared at Lucy. She shifted her body weight, which also slightly shifted her hips, and as she looked at Natsu with a cold look, his eyes fell on her hips and his eyes narrowed. A dirty grin stretched over his lips.

"Hooohhhh..." he growled, "... someone wants to play with the big boys?" he asked and his voice dripped with sarcasm. Lucy snorted. Then she pulled a Mederia 44 out of her holster, unlocked it and shot at him before aiming. Since her weapon had a magic silencer, there was no sound and his eyes widened as red paint dripped from his forehead. Lucy smiled coolly, stepped close to Natsu and looked provocatively up at him.

"I’ll ram you unpointed into the ground, idiot," she growled and pushed him aside by the shoulder. Gray and Gajeel avoided her. No one said anything, everyone just stared at her while Natsu slowly turned around. She could really feel his anger. His magic came from him in pulsating waves, but that didn't itch her any further. She knew these types of guys. Guys who thought they were absolutely special.

On the stairs she stepped up to the railing, stood with one foot on the lower one of two rungs, then she lifted herself up and stood like that on the second rung, the railing. She turned slightly sideways and looked down at Natsu and the other boys. Icy cold lay in her eyes. Some wind came up and plucked at her blond hair, while she fixed Natsu in particular. He stared back grimly.

"Who do you think you are? I'll kill anyone who dares to challenge me, if its a girl or any other," Natsu hissed and wiped the colour from his forehead with a rag that had been handed to him by one of the staff, "especially from such stupid weaklings who think they can just mess with us!"

"You will not defeat me. Because you're not strong enough to beat me in Magictag, Natsu," she hissed and a scornful grin spread across her features. She giggled, which again caused anger to boil up in him. Oh, he would make her whine for mercy. A murderous expression spread on Natsu’s face.

"Come and catch me if you can," she said and the sight made him snarl angrily. Clearly, he would lay her down, would destroy her! His temper crawled through his veins cold and poisonous. She leaned forward and let herself fall. Shocked, the boys gasped, Juvia and Levy screamed and all rushed to the railing and looked down. Lucy fell the nearly 50 meters into the depth, turned in the air and then... she landed skillfully, rolled off and jogged away. Natsu growled and bared his teeth. His pupils contracted into narrow slits.

"May the game begin," he hissed and a vicious rumble followed his voice. Then he jumped after her without using the stairs. He didn't want to stop when he hunted this stupid, rich girl and killed her like an animal.


End file.
